1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal for inputting three signals via one input key and text input method, and more particularly to the small-sized portable terminal that can input letter quickly and significantly increase accuracy of inputting letter resulting from the configuration of the present invention that can input three different signal such as letter, number or symbol by pressing one key one time.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the mobile communications technology developed significantly, activities such as email, the Internet, online chat, business order and approval from bank and stock market, etc are carried out in mobile phones, smart phones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistant), etc, which leads to great demands for inputting letter convenience in portable terminals.
However, keypad of mobile electronic devices such as mobile phones or PDAs are small-sized, and thus have a difficulty of having sufficient number of buttons that correspond to all letter, and so the keypad of the small-sized mobile electronic devices have the configuration where all letter of certain language are inputted by using a limited number of the buttons. Therefore, the users had to press the limited number of the buttons many times to input one letter when using the keypad, which led to a significant reduction in input speed.
When many letter are allocated to one button, the user has to press the button at least three times to input the letter that the user wants to input, and also has to stop inputting for a while or makes the condition for new letter to be inputted by pressing the next direction keys in case of inputting the same letter or inputting the letter that correspond to the button in a row.
Besides, the users have to have some time for adapting to new mobile phones, and children and senior citizens who are unfamiliar with using the portable terminal device have more difficulty of adapting because most of current mobile terminal devices which the user has to press various buttons for one letter have different inputting key orders and methods. In order to avoid the problem, the users inevitably have to use the portable terminal devices from the same company and this leads to the problem of the narrow choice range of the mobile terminal devices.
In this regards, reflecting on the current times when the activity of letter inputting is getting larger and important, different inputting method that solves the problem of the reduction in the speed and accuracy when using the traditional letter inputting method and anyone can use it simply and intuitionally is required.